A Twilight Fan Fiction
by XxTsumixX
Summary: sadley i never came up with a name but if i ever think of one ill tell u peopl
1. Title page

TITLE

_**TITLE!**_

_Twilight fan fiction_

_Written by: Andrew_

_Pre-reader: Raven_

_Editor: Abby_

_Copy right: The Twilight Series does not belong to me it belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

_Prologue_

_What will happen? None will know. Your only hit is: What would happen if Jacob crashed the wedding? Do you guys know? I don't yet XD. Ill figures it out though I promise. p _


	2. Chapter 1

rember to Rate and review

Chapter 1: Preparations for the Wedding

_Chapter 1: Preparations for the Wedding_

_Bella's point of view _

_It was a week before the wedding and Alice was just about finished with my dress._

_"OW!" I yelled as a needle stuck into my side._

_"Damn it, I'm sorry Bella" She said as she removed the needle from my side trying not to breath in the smell of my blood. She got it she removed the needle I stopped bleeding and she didn't bite me. Finally it was over the dress was done._

_Before I knew it Alice had me out of my dress and handed me clothing to change into. After changing I went down stairs and saw __Charlie__._

_"Hi Dad," I said as I walked up behind him._

_"What do you want to eat for breakfast?" I continued._

_"I don't know how about eggs, Bella?" He answered._

_"Ok." I said as I went into the kitchen and got right to work on the eggs. When I finished Charlie walked into the kitchen and we started eating._

_"So what does the dress look like Bells?" He asked._

_"Its brilliant Dad, Alice is brilliant, she did perfect, but you will see it in a week." I told him. After we finished eating, Alice came down._

_"You ready to go?" She asked._

_"Yea as ready as ever" I sighed. We both went out to her car and got in. She decided we were going shopping._

_"Come on you got to get used to it Bella, we're going to be sisters soon I'm going to be taking you out shopping a lot." She grinned._

_Edward's Point of View_

_I was going mad. I wasn't allowed to be with Bella at all today. Alice decided to take Bella shopping after they finished the dress. So I decided to use this time to go hunting. So I went to __Emmett because I knew he was planning on going hunting today. We both were out of the house in a blink of an eye and running the mountain side looking for something to feed on. Just as I found a good looking lion, Emmett seamed to find something himself. We both finished and decided to go home. To my surprise, when I got home Bella was sitting on the couch._

_"Edward!" she yelled as she got up to run over to me, but before she even had the chance to get up I was standing in front of her and I pulled her off the couch and kissed her._

_"I thought you were going to be out all day with Alice?" I said, it sounded more like a question._

_"That's what she wanted but she finally gave up and brought me back here." She said with a big smile on her face. I smiled back. I was happy that I was going to get to see her today. Alice walked into the room and I looked at her trying to see if I could find out what the dress looks like._

_"EDWARD!" Bella screamed. She must have known what I was trying to do._

_"Stop that! You have to wait." Both Bella and Alice said almost at the exact same time._

_"Fine," I said with a sigh as I gave up._

_"I'll wait till the wedding" I continued._

_"Thank you." Alice said._

_"Well I better get going before Dad gets worried." Bella said_

_"Aww, come on Bells at least let me make you dinner." I said._

_"OK!" She said, but before she could even finish saying the word, I was in the kitchen preparing the best steak and potato dinner I possibly could._

"_OH MY GOD, It's delicious!" She said after taking a single bite. After she finished eating she got up and kissed me._

_"Good night Edward." She said._

_"Night, night Bella, and don't worry I'll be watching you tonight." I said and she blushed._

_"See that's the part about you I'll miss once I change you." I told her stroking her cheek she blushed a deeper red._

_"Good night Edward." She said as she kissed me and walked out of the house and got into her truck and drove away._

_Jacob's point of view_

_I was in the garage, when Billy calls me in._

_"Jacob its Bella, come get the phone" he said_

_"Ok dad!" I said as I rushed back into the house to pick up the phone._

_"Hi Jacob," Bella said once I took the phone._

_"Hi Bells, what's up?" I asked._

_"Nothing much I was just wondering if you would mind if I stopped by?" she told me_

_"Of course I would-" I got cut of by a loud screech and Bella screaming._

_"BELLA, WHATS WRONG!?" I yelled into the phone. Bella was breathing hard and sounded very scared._

_"I-I was driving and all of a s-sudden I lost control of the truck and drove off the rode, the car flipped onto the side I'm stuck." Was all she said before I could hang up the phone and started running there. Me and Edward got there about the same time._

_"What happened!? All of a sudden Bella disappeared from Alice's visions," Edward yelled at me._

_"She called me and her truck spun off the rode I rushed here." I said franticly looking for the truck._

_"I FOUND HER!" I yelled and Edward was there next to me before I could finish the sentence. I flipped the car back over and Edward ripped the driver side door off. Edward decided he was going to take Bella home. I knew there was no point arguing so, I just let him. I just sighed and walked back home after Edward seamed to practically disappear._


End file.
